Laelith
NUMBER (6) Owner: @LillianLith Name: Laelith Lay-Lith Age: 3 Birthday: November 6th 2020 Upload day: February 6th 2020 Sexuality: Bisexual straight Gender: Female Status: Single Pups: None Personality: Has the basic Thrax personality, but will go out of her way to defend young or defenceless creatures of any species if she finds they deserve to be protected. History: Laelith had a decent youthful life, though her mother kept her hidden from any thrax that viisted, including her own father. Her mother feared that her father would find Laelith disgusting or not fit for survival, it wouldnt be the first young he had distpatched for similar reasons. Laelith's markings seperated by a small defining line splitting her colors down the center til halfway down her body, why would the gods or goddesses give her such a coat if they wished for her to make it to adulthood? Her mother would never understand their reasonings, but she knew she had to be special. Lealith was often reffered to as leopard skin for her patterning and rossettes along her skin, her sunset and night sky eyes could easily seek out the depths of ones soul~ or so it felt like it as she grew and made herself more known seeing as her size was hard to hide since she couldnt fit into the smallest sections of creavases within the cave anymore. Forced to be more in the open the bigger she got, her mother still worried for her safety whenever the father of her litter would return since she couldnt just make him leave, they had paired up as life mates. But Laelith was more prepared then her mother ever could have guessed, at the age of two her father returned and this would be the first time her mother couldnt hide her in time, no warning, Laelith would have to prove she was fit to survive. Her father didnt recognize the young thrax as even a relative of his though she shared his large sized wings and ram horns, not quite fully sized she was still a bit smaller then the rare sized male at the time. Her siblings not understanding why their father was being so aggressive towards their larger sister, they hissed in confusion, opening a can of worms their mother had not expected. "This~ thing ... is related to me" The male would scoff, annoyed and in disbeilef of this sudden information. "Is it true?" He snarled at his mate, she only defensively backed up and nodded softly with precaution~ With confirmation that this was infact true from her mother, his mate the partner he trusted, he let out a roar of anger~ he seemed unsure whether he would go after his mate or this creature that was related to him, a mystery that had been hidden from him for years. Laelith spread her wings and let out a deafening roar, a threat display? Perhaps, maybe she had just meant it as a distraction~ whatever it was, her own father she had never known launched at her, but thankfully she had ducked and launched off the edge of the cliff, praying her wings would carry her in the air. But she wasnt safe yet, her father enraged chased her into the air, determined to rid of this monstrosity that he had never and never would call his own. Thankfully her smaller size but equally large wings made her faster and more agile in the sky, allowing her to escape the territory that her father claimed. Once across the boarder he gave up the chase and headed back home, she would likely never see or hear from her family again. But maybe, she would keep the hope that someday they will meet again. Random facts: - She hasnt had much experience around other gran species, so she will likely be curious but cautious - She is very cautious when meeting other thrax, she doesnt fear much other things - Her large size can be intimidating, but if your lucky she will likely prefer to defend you... instead of.. ya know.. eating you - Its very difficult to anger her, the only way you could do such is to threaten someone she considers family or close friend Stats: STR - 10 | RES - 10 | WIS - 10 | CHA - 5 | DEX - 5 Traits: Ears: C Tail: L Fangs: L Size : L Eyes: R Backspikes: L Horns: R Nose Horn: UC Mutations: Wings: L - Chimerism, Heterochromia